Evilness Overtakes the Mind of the Innocent
by thy mousse of Cloud's hair
Summary: ok chapter 5 is up YAYYYYYYY *celebrates* and it has a interesting plot this time hee hee. You see a new character enters the group and its someone you all know too! P.S. i changed the title. Do u think its betta than Alive Again review and tell me what
1. The new pheniox down

A/N: This is really weird and my first attempt at serious writing so please be kind R&R.  
  
  
A sharp pain like lightning controlled my body. I felt like a toy moved by a figure no one could see, no one could hear, no one could feel except for me. I stared into nothingness; the only thing I could see was my only love, Cloud. His amazing blue eyes, bright with mako, his tall slender body, his hand reaching out to me. Somehow I turned away from this wonderful to see my only friends, the joy of my life, Barret, Tifa, Red13, Cait Sith, Cid, Yuffie, and Vincent. These were my last sights and then my world was spinning...  
Spinning...  
Spinning... and then blackness...  
"No, not Aeris," Cloud whispered. "She's not gone."  
  
I was still spinning, I could feel myself doing it but I couldn't see anything in the dark. I then saw a bright light in front of me. A greenish sort of light and when I finally got to it I froze. Again I felt like a toy but this time I could think I just couldn't move and I was facing a screen. The screen started to swirl and then a picture appered. I stared and stared until it finally came into focus and I found a picture of chamber I was in, I picture of my limp body being picked up into Cloud's muscular hands. But as cloud was taking me out of the chamber a sound next to my ear startled me. I unfroze as a man walked closer to me, he was short and had a long beard.   
"Aeris, can you tell me what Cloud is going to do with your body?"  
"He is going to lay me in the water and let me sink to the bottom in mourning."  
I don't know what made me say that it just popped out like I knew what was going on in the future.  
"Very good, very good, you will make a wonderful guardian angel when you cross over."  
Not knowing what that meant I just turned back to the screen and the little man walked away. I had misses a little bit of the scene because Cloud was just putting me in the water but just as he was about to let me go Vincent's voice called out "STOP!"  
The little man came running back flipping thorough pages in a notebook.  
"NO VINCENT, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KEEP QUIET! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! VINCENT, DON'T TELL THEM!!!!!!!"  
"What's wrong?" I asked. "He's going to save me isn't he?"  
"Yes, yes, of course."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Aeris, you of all people should know! In the lifestream we have a list of all the people that die and if they are saved or not. Vincent is not supposed to save you! He knows how but he's supposed to keep quiet, look it's all right here! Aeris, if he saves you it will mess up the whole system don't you understand? If he tells how to save you then someone else will find out how and they will save someone else, everyone in the world will know the secret of life and it is not supposed to be that way!"  
"Oh my I didn't know it was that complicated!"  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing Vincent had fought the most powerful force in the world, instinct. Now he was going to mess up the world this was not worth living for, but it was out of my hands. I turned back to the screen.  
"I know how to save, Aeris. But, it is an experiment and I don't know how it will turn out if it works are you willing to try it, Cloud?"  
"Of course."  
"Alright it's your call. You see Aeris is right through the heart, impossible to help, right? Wrong. I have been working on what I call a mega phoenix down, it cures everything in the world and I think I have made it correctly. I would like to use it on Aeris."  
"Anything that will bring her back, Vincent."  
" Then here it goes..."  
Vincent took out a small blue item from his hilt and cast it on me.  
Again I was spinning, spinning back to my world I knew and loved but I could feel a change coming on me. A feel of hate. I felt like I hated everyone and everything all I wanted was to kill, to kill even Cloud. I was still spinning when this sensation came on but I forgot about the spinning, I was flying straight forward at full speed. I reached in back of me and pulled out my weapon, Princess Guard pointing it in front of me. I waited until the light came the bright light that brought me back to Earth.  
  
  
A/N: end of chapter 1 what do ya thinks o far R&R please.  



	2. The Return

Aeris reached the light to Earth and spun out of the wormhole.  
"Aeris, I'm so glad you're alright!"  
Just like Tifa always so sweat to me but I know she's always been trying to steal Cloud trying to steal my life.  
"Get away from me, Tifa."  
She stopped. There I finally scared her now to finish her off, she needs to suffer the pain I felt. The pain she brought on me. I brought my Princess Guard down hard on the head of that girl.   
"Serves you right."  
I turned to Cloud he was staring wide eyed at me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Red 13 casting regen on Tifa and then started casting it on the whole party.  
"Red 13, my friend, always caring so much for others but why did you skip me red why did you decide that I didn't want regen either?"  
He just stared at me the fool. Again I brought my Princess Guard. But some force stopped me from bringing it down. I looked knelling on the floor was Vincent.   
"Stop it Aeris, you won't be able to harm anyone while I'm around."  
Still trying to bring my weapon on red's head I spoke, "Why do you say that, Vincent?"  
"I am the creator of that special phoenix down, so I added a special materia with it so that if something like this happens I will be able to control my subject. They won't be able to harm me or whoever I am guarding."  
"HA, do you think you will be able to stop me from my revenge. You will not be there all the times to stop me."  
"You're right, so I must come up with something new something that will change you back to the real Aeris or something that will send you back to the lifestream."  
"This is the real me."  
"It is not and if you would deep inside you will find the real Aeris."  
Then he got up and left me with Red 13 moving along beside him. Then Cloud stepped forward.  
"Aeris, do you remember me?"  
"Of course I do you fool."  
"Then you remember how much I loved you."  
"You didn't love me, you always loved Tifa."  
"I only loved Tifa as a sister you were my real love."  
"I don't believe you. I DON'T BELIEVE ANY OF YOU! NONE OF YOU CARE ABOUT ME!"  
I could sense that feeling coming up before you cry but the tears didn't come. What was wrong with me...No, I'm being foolish this is the real me! Is it so wrong to put people through what I did, they deserve to feel the pain. I didn't need to listen to these insignificant humans so I left without a word.  
When I got outside I could feel a slight mist. I shivered but knew I was strong enough to take it. I walked for a little way and when I got to the exit of the Temple of Ancients something caught my eye. The first flower of spring, a bright yellow daisy to be exact. I knelt down to smell it but caught myself.   
"I don't have time for daisys," I said out loud. "Besides its just a stupid flower."  
I lifted my foot and stomped it down to nothing then looked up. On the coast of the island I could see a tiny crashed plane.   
"Hmm, if I take the Tiny Bronco they won't be able to get out of the island...perfect."  
Why didn't I think of the Tiny Bronco before? It was the perfect idea. No planes or boats ever came to the Temple of Ancients since everyone was afraid of it. A noise came from the temple behind me...footsteps. I ran to the Tiny Bronco and took off just in time to see the group coming out of the temple with their surprised faces and Vincent pointing to me rowing away. Perfect, they had no where to go and I could have my revenge but a funny feeling came over me what if they're right, what if this isn't the right thing to do? What am I saying of course this is the right thing to do, they need to feel pain.  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter the next chapter will be back at the island with Cloud's game and Vincent found out what went wrong.  
  



	3. The discovery of the problem

Vincent's mind was lingering. What could have happened? Why had Aeris turned from a lovable person to a monster? His mind went over the ingredients of his very special phoenix down. Nothing seemed to be wrong, everything in its place.   
"Vincent, do you have any ideas how we can get off of this island?"  
"Huh, what's that Cloud."?  
"Vincent, are you alright?"  
"Oh, just fine, Tifa."  
"Good, now help us."  
"No ideas here sor-----"  
Then Vincent ran back into the city without a word. The team followed slowly behind watching him in secret. He ran back to the place Aeris died. He then knelt in her little glass cell, and bowed his head in thought. The gang came up behind him not entering the cell.  
"Vincent, did you..."  
"Find out what went wrong, I don't know for sure but yes I do think so. Now would you please leave me in thought."  
Cloud hesitated for a moment then motioned for the rest of the team to follow him out of the city.   
After Vincent was sure they had departed the city he stood up. His brain was spinning inside his head, new ideas popping up here and there. He couldn't believe his stupidity, he had given Aeris the down with no thought what so ever. It was plain and clear now, Aeris was not someone normal, not someone that could use the same kind of medicine he could, or Cloud could, or Tifa, or anyone else, Aeris was an Ancient. Vincent's first thought was the things he put inside the down and yes this was true but there was more to it all. He knew of a lot of things that would have triggered her toward her change but it wouldn't be that intense. He thought hard, it must be something that would make a change in her life, something that would take control of her being an Ancient but then something that she had said came into his mind.  
"This materria was my mothers, it never worked but it makes me feel safe when I have it and only when I have it."  
This was said to Vincent when he joined them, he was having a long conversation with Aeris and this just popped out. The materria had belonged to her mother. Her mother was an Ancient also. It must be some sort of thing that Ancients must have to keep their train of thought; otherwise they were taken control of a bodiless figure, something that made them lose their ability to think for themselves. The only question was how to get it. He knew it had fallen out of her hair during the killing and dropped into the water but this water could only be touched by an Ancient otherwise you would be killed. Vincent was sure of this he had done his research. All that the group could do for now would be to go on and try to find her. Their only chance of getting it back would be to find her and try to trick her into getting it. With this last thought Vincent went back to the group outside the city.  
"What is taking him so long, do you really think he figured it out, Cloud?"  
"I'm not sure, all we can do is hope that he did."  
At that moment Vincent came out of the city to see team staring hopefully at him.   
"Yes, I know what went wrong but it is the wrong time to tell. I promise later I will tell you but at the moment we have to figure out how to get off this island."  
"We already figured that out so tell us."  
"Fine, but don't interrupt me. For starters I put things in the down that are harmful to an Ancient. Another thing is that she lost the materria she always kept close to her. That materria was a link to her kind and if she wasn't with it she lost control and that's what happened I will tell any more."  
"But---"  
"I won't tell any more."  
"Fine, if you feel that way lets get started on the raft and then off to find Aeris."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of that. I have a few things to keep you up to date on.  
1. Yes, I am aware that I switched the location of the Temple of Ancients and the City of Ancients so just bare with me it worked out better this way.  
2. The reason I spelt materria wrong was because stupid Microsoft word kept changing it to material so bare with that.  
3. The next chapter will be back to Aeris I'm not sure where Aeris will be but I'm sure I will get an idea.   
4. Please, PLEASE, review I want reviews because I want to know what to change and if you like it so R&R please.  



	4. Back Home so to say

I stayed on the Tiny Bronco for about two days but I suddenly came to a very snowy continet and decided to dock for a couple of days.   
The cold thrashed my face, cutting into it like a thousand knives but I kept walking. I had no boots to keep my feet warm but I kept going. After about an hour I felt faint but I didn't faint, my ears, nose, cheeks, and fingers were rosey but did I feel them, no. My feet were frost bitten but I didn't feel them become stiff. My whole body was in a kind of trance, I couldn't hear, I couldn't feel, I couldn't taste, I couldn't do anything but walk and something else...It was like the only sense I could use was the sixth one. Instinct, that was all just instinct, I acted as I knew where I leading myself. Everything also looked familier, I got the feeling that I had been in that exact spot before, but not with the gang, with someone else but I didn't know who. I eventually came upon a small town right in the middle of the snow and I entered.   
I looked around everything looked so familier, the sliding hill, the houses but then I looked upon a house at the right and without second thought entered. Inside was a sort of lab that was completely empty. I ran my hands along the different gadgets when I suddenly felt tired to I lied down on the bed downstairs from the lab...  
The next day I decided to explore I little more of the lab. There were lots of interesting things there, including different formulas and notebooks full of experiments but one thing caught my eye espisally, a small video contraption. I turned it on and a screen popped up with two very familier people on it. They were talking about the Cetra, at least the woman was. Another movie came this time holding a small baby but this baby had a great smilaritie to me. Was this my mom, was this my dad, were these the people that tried bringing me up, were these the people that let Hojo take me. A great anger came on, I bet they didn't even protect me I bet they were glad to see me go. These people didn't care about me, no one does, I drew my princess, no one. I ran outside killing everyone in my way and ran out of the village but before I left I turned back to see the snow covered in red and the crying people of that town but I didn't care I just wanted them dead, everyone. I left silently and got back on the bronco.  
  
  
A/N: Well another chapter finished I don't where I'm going yet with the next chapter, so please review because I love reviews I need them so please, please, please review for me!  



	5. Chocobo hunting and an old friend

A/N: Ok here is chapter 5 and it's with the rest of the gang this time but they run into Aeris!  
  
  
  
"Alright, we need a way to get of this island, but how?"  
"I have an idea Vincent."  
"What is it Red?"  
Red 13 pointed at an island in the distance with a sheepish smile from ear to ear on his face.  
"So..."  
"Look harder."  
Vincent looked hard at the coast until his eyes felt like they were popping out of their sockets. Red 13 had better sight than he did. He kept looking and finally he saw some faint black tracks...chocobo tracks.  
"Oh, I get it, chocobos, we can ride chocobos to Aeris."  
"That's it!"  
"Great idea but...how do we get over there?"  
"Well, look around what do you see?"  
"A temple and trees...OH, trees, a raft!"  
"Yes, come on before she kills anyone else."  
  
  
  
When the group finished their raft the headed for the chocobo tracks thinks hard the long while where Aeris could be. There was a soft thump and the team jumped off of the raft.  
"THERE'S ONE!"  
The team ran like made for a small chocobo eating some grass silently. It looked up and started running like lighting. Everyone followed exept for Red 13. He slithered away to another chocobo standing in a small flower- bed and threw some greens at it. It started eating happily and Red climbed on it's back.  
"HEY GUYS I GOT ONE!"  
Everyone turned, and looked at Red. Barret spoke...  
"HOW DID **huff** YOU **huff** GET HIM **huff**?"  
"It's some little things I call greens."  
"Oh, yeah, forgot bout those."  
  
In about an hour everyone had a chocobo and was ready to go. Red 13 was on a surprisingly big one, Vincent on a medium one, Yuffie couldn't even fit her feat over her's because of it's size, Tifa had a perfect one, Cloud had a small one, Cait Sith, well, his chocobo looked very uncomfortable, and Barret had a baby chocobo.  
"Now first of all let us get onto the main land."  
"Yes, good idea we'll take the chocobos on the raft its only a little way to the mainland."  
They started their ride to the mainland and when they finally got there they found a small group of people talking quietly together.   
"Yes, that's what I heard, a small girl from AVALANCHE killed all the people form her home town and ran to the Ancient Forest."  
"Really?"  
"Yes...HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKIN' AT?"  
"YAY, BUG OFF THIS IS OUR MEETIN'!"  
"WAIT, aren't you guys from AVALANCHE?"  
"Yeah, there's a mega reward for finding you guys!"  
"Imagine, 30,000 gil, we could buy that mansion at Costa Del Sol! Hey aren't you the leader of that group big guy?"  
"Of course I--------"  
"We've neva heard of AVALANCHE."  
"Well alright then...bye."  
"Bye, come on guys lets get to the chocobo convention."  
The group strode off into the distance headed for Junon dock.  
"That was close."  
"WHAT THE !#$%$ DID YA DO DAT FOR????? They loved me."  
"Barret, they were talking about capturing us and how we were worth a lot."  
"Oh..."  
Tifa and Yuffie stopped up ahead.  
"HEY GUYS WE'RE HERE!"  
The group entered the familier looking town. The cosey houses lined the small dirt road. The water tower hung above the old-fashioned little town, blocking the view of the city above.   
"Oh, Cloud, I love this town."  
"I know, Tiff, its great."  
"Hey Cloud, isn't that Priscilla's house?"  
"It is actually, lets go visit her she'll love the chocobos."  
The group walked up the long flight of stairs to Priscilla's house and knocked quietly on the door.  
"Who's there?"  
"Priscilla do you remember me, Cloud."  
The door flung open and Cloud was brought into a tight hug.  
"CLOUD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
"Well, um..."  
Priscilla let go of Cloud. "Is there something wrong Cloud?"  
"Well, actually, yes. Maybe we should move inside."  
"Oh, sure, come on in everyone."  
The group walked in silently. Cloud was trying to decide to tell Priscilla or not, she was just a little girl.  
"So, what's up?"  
"Well, Priscilla, do you remember Aeris?"  
"Well, of course, you mean the nice lady? Where is she? Oh, no, she didn't...pass away did she."  
"Um, I don't know how to put this but... she did."  
"Did?"  
"To make this simple Sephiroth, um, killed her."  
"Oh, no."  
"But Vincent, this man right here, made a special something to bring her back to life but something went wrong."  
"What went wrong?"  
"She kind of forgot who she was and now she, um, went and was mean to a whole lot of people. And now we're trying to find her so we can make her remember herself."  
"Oh...BRING ME WITH YOU, PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE!"  
Priscilla was balling now and squeezing Cloud so tight he looked like he was about to explode.  
"But **breath**, Priscilla, **breath** you can't come with us its, **breath** dangerous!"  
Priscilla stopped crying.   
"Dangerous? I don't care, I just want to be with you, Cloud and I don't wanna see the nice lady be mean, I want her to member herself! Besides, when I grow up I wanna be a ninja, it would be good practice to come!"  
Yuffie stepped forward glowing.  
"Ninja? Hey you're my kind of gal! Have you started stealing yet?"  
"Not yet, I'm still training, but I bought some steal materria!"  
"((Oh great another ninja))."  
"Well, I think you'll be a great ninja."  
Yuffie walked over to Cloud.  
**Slaps Cloud on the back** "Let's bring her with us, I could teach her all I know!"  
"((Great)). Priscilla, where's your father, I'll have to get his permission before you go with us."  
Priscilla looked to the floor, tears streaming down her face.  
"What?"  
"He, um, fell off the water tower when he was doing repairs and, um, died."  
Tifa ran up to her and hugged her. "Oh, poor girl, you mean you're taking care of yourself?"  
**Sniffle** "Uh-huh."  
"Oh, Cloud, we have to take her now, we can't just leave the poor girl here to take care of herself."  
"Fine, come on Priscilla pack a backpack, we have to catch the 5:00 ferry."  
"Oh goody!"  
Priscilla took out a red pack from under her bed and ran around the house stuffing clothes, bathroom products, extra shoes, and other various objects into her bag. She also put a small jewel crested knife into the front pocket along with a hilt. She then looked up from her bag and smiled at Yuffie. She then ran to her beurea and took out a small box. She opened it carefully and revealed a yellow colored materria. She put it in a side pocket of her bag where a water bottle would usually go and looked up to a beaming Yuffie. Priscilla smiled and ran up to Yuffie, backpack bobbing up and down on her back, she took her hand and the walked out of the house. The rest of the team could only stare opened mouthed, Cid's head shaking solemly.  
"I think we're in trouble, two ninjas in the group. Everyone put your materria away and equip yourself instead we're in trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? At the end of the chapter I thought of the whole Priscilla deal, I thought it would be a nice twist. What do you think? Please review! Oh, by the way the next chapter will be with the group again since I didn't really finish this time so enjoy!  
  
  



End file.
